Pickle Power
is the 20th and final episode in Season 2 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description When Crusher's attempt to clean up with his mechanical vacuum goes haywire and sucks up everything, Blaze and Pickle work together to find a way to turn it off and save him. Synopsis Blaze is doing tricks at the park when he comes across a really big loop-de-loop, which is the biggest in the park, and while they loop, Blaze explains the situation to the viewers before looping out. After riding it, Crusher and Pickle appear and he invites them to try it. While Crusher is shocked at first, Pickle admits they never did a loop-de-loop that big before and remembers an old lesson - you never know what you can do until you try. Pickle rides the loop-de-loop perfectly, but when Crusher rides it with his eyes closed, he only goes halfway up before he slides back and crashes into some garbage. Blaze and Pickle come over and Pickle invites everyone to help clean up the mess. Crusher detests, thinking it will take forever to clean up with the brooms they were given, and decides to invent a machine to do all the cleaning for them. Using his chassis bag, he builds a robotic vacuum cleaner called Auto-Vac, and presses its three power buttons to turn it on. Auto-Vac starts sucking up all the trash as requested, but all of a sudden it starts sucking up everything that isn't trash, which shocks Crusher. He tries to stop Auto-Vac from disobeying him, but accidentally gets himself sucked into Auto-Vac as well. Auto-Vac starts running amok downtown, and Blaze and Pickle see Crusher stuck inside it. Pickle realizes Crusher needs help and someone has to turn off Auto-Vac and save him. Blaze decides to team up with him to do so, which surprises him, and they set off as the travel song is heard. As Auto-Vac starts sucking up more things, it eventually sucks up a sewer cap, leaving Blaze and Pickle to fall into the hole below. Luckily, Blaze finds an old trampoline frame which they can use to bounce out, but they need something with enough elasticity so they can do so. Pickle finds some paper, but it just rips. AJ finds a blanket, but it just stretches. Blaze, knowing what's perfect, finds a piece of rubber, which bounces right back when Pickle jumps on it. With such, they make it out of the hole. Upon seeing Auto-Vac escape, the two trucks chase after it as an elasticity song is heard. After that, Auto-Vac approaches a farm and sucks up more things, one in particular being a gate to a pen holding a herd of angry bulls. Because of that, they get out, and Pickle names one of them "Smashy" before they start chasing the two trucks everywhere. As the bulls chase Blaze and Pickle, Blaze finds places to jump over with the viewer's help, and with that, some of the bulls cannot jump over. Eventually, only Smashy remains, so Blaze activates Blazing Speed and uses it on himself and Pickle to outrun him and lock the farm gate to stop him. Feeling remorseful, Pickle offers Smashy an apple to cheer him up. Blaze and Pickle see Auto-Vac heading back to Axle City, and follow it there. Blaze realizes that to turn Auto-Vac off they need to press the three off buttons on its back, but they're really high up. AJ decides to use a slingshot with a lot of elasticity to launch something up to the buttons, and Blaze turns into one in return. Pickle also uses a jar of pickles to use for launching. With help from the viewers, Blaze manages to find the right trajectories to hit the buttons. Pickle does well with pressing the red and green buttons, but by the time the blue button is to be pressed, Auto-Vac is approaching a birthday party and Pickle is all out of Pickles. Luckily, Pickle decides to launch himself, and he successfully presses the button, deactivating Auto-Vac. Since Crusher is still stuck inside Auto-Vac, Blaze finds the reset switch and flips it, making Auto-Vac return everything it sucked, even Crusher. Crusher is amazed that Pickle saved the day and thanks him, and he, Blaze and AJ end the episode by all saying his moral he mentioned throughout, surprising him in return. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes where Pickle uses Blazing Speed Category:No cheats Category:Episodes where AJ describes the STEM concept